kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Level Grinding
Level Grinding (or simply "Leveling") is a way of gaining more EXP than usual in a shorter time, in order to get stronger. ''Kingdom Hearts *In ''Kingdom Hearts, the best way to gain experience is through juggling Rare Truffles; they give a large amount of experience after 100 juggles, the player should gain around 5050 experience. *An alternative way to quickly gain experience is done via repeating Seeds 10-1 in the Hades Cup repeatedly or the Time Trial for the Hades Cup. Doing so allows you to "choose" who you wish to fight. A very good experience income is accomplished by repeatedly defeating the Rock Titan, who awards 4000 experience and about 100 Technique, or Tech, experience per defeat. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories/''Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories *In Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories, the player can use the Bottomless Darkness map card to level grind. In the Bottomless Darkness room, an endless amount of Shadows will appear. Sora can use his Trinity Limit to wipe out entire groups in seconds. *Alternatively, in both versions, a easy way to Level is obtain the Mega Flare Sleight by reaching level 52 (57 in Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories), put the following cards in your deck: One Mushu Card, two Fires, and another Mushu Card, and two more Fire Cards. Have them all at least the value of 3, not higher, so the Sleight value will be 9 and it will not be broken. Go to Destiny Islands, and go into battle. Usually, one or two Mega Flares is enough to wipe the entire battle map, but stock a few extras just in case. The experience per battle varies between 654, 695, 734, and 1243, depending on the enemies that appear in the battle. Even though not every battle gives 1000 EXP or higher, each battle is super fast when done this way and exp is gained quick. ''Kingdom Hearts II *In the Pride Lands, there is an area above '''The King's Den' called the Peak (the place where Scar is fought), where countless numbers of Rapid Thrusters can be fought. This area is an excellent spot for the player to acquire multiple Lightning Shards, which are dropped by the Rapid Thrusters. Magic (Magnega followed by Thundaga) is recommended as Magic kills the Rapid Thrusters faster than trying to hit them with the Keyblade. Also equip Ultima Weapon as it has MP Hastega and MP Haste ability to help MP regeneration. Don't forget to jump while casting as the Rapid Thrusters will hone in on Sora only if he jumps. If the player is trying to acquire extra experience, it is recommended that they equip the Gull Wing Keyblade and the Experience Boost ability, go down to the critical health point, and then battle the Heartless, as doing so will provide even more EXP. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days *In Mission 85, it's a good chance to collect Hearts, but also it is a good oportunity to gain EXP. Many Heartless lurk around in this mission. Although it may take long, eliminating all the Heartless will gain you a lot of Hearts, EXP, and munny. *Another way to earn EXP in a relatively fast way, is to redo Mission 93 after you've beaten the game. Defeating the Neoshadows will net you some easy experience, as you have both Oathkeeper and Oblivion to eliminate them in a few seconds. Munny will also come in vast quantities. Defeating Riku is an easy process, as long as you periodically heal as needed, and pay attention to his attack patterns. This mission gives 3189 EXP. This can also be done by replaying Mission 92. However, it does not give as much experience. *Mission 91 gives fantastic, quick EXP. While just rushing through and defeating Saïx will not give you much EXP, if you defeat all of the Samurai and Dusk that appear, you will get a lot of EXP. While it may seem like a lot, with practice, it becomes quick and easy, especially if you observe the Samurais' and Saïx's attack patterns. Completing the mission once gives 1481 EXP. Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep *The best location to gain experience is the reactor in the Radiant Garden. Simply make four Mega Flare Commands through Command Melding, and put them in your Command Deck. You need to have the ability "Exp Chance" activated and get your health below 25%. Then take off every Treasure Magnet that you have equipped. Go to the Reactor and go to the middle. Enemies will spawn at this point. Defeat them with Mega Flare, and a new horde of enemies will appear. Defeat them as well and repeat this a few times. The player should gain around 1600 experience. The player should have maxed out the Magic Haste and Reload Boost abilities, as it decreases the loading time for the command. *While playing with Terra, the best location to gain experience is the '''Skull Cave', in Neverland, there will be one Blobmob in the Skull Cave that can be easily killed with using two Mega Flare commands. The player can use the ability "EXP Chance" to increase the amount gained from the Blombmob. Defeating the Blobmob can earn the player around 1000 to 1200 EXP. It's important to have Magic Haste and Reload Boost while using this strategy as well. *As Aqua or Ventus, acquire the Double EXP ability by using the Mickey D-Link and fight the enemies in the Keyblade Graveyard. Most of the enemies there drop a high amount of D-Link prizes, which will keep your D-Link Guage up while you grind. Equip the Link Prize Plus ability for an even greater prize drop. Doing this while having Double EXP, will make you gain 1200-1800 EXP per battle. The tornadoes in Keyblade Graveyard don't re-spawn, so this will be a one time thing. ''Kingdom Hearts Re:coded *After clearing Olympus Coliseum's episode, return to the world and go '''Outside of the Coliseum' to find a horde of powerful Heartless (Invisibles, Wizards, and Air Soldiers) that give great experience and command points. There's a save point inside the Coliseum to heal your hp if needed. This is also useful for levelling up your keyblades, and unlocking more Overclock Abilities. Beating all enemies in this map gives 6960 EXP. *After finishing the game, and at a particularly high level, such as level eighty-five or ninety, you can go to Hollow Bastion's LV80 System Sector, and complete it over and over again. Doing this will level you up quite easily, due to the large amount of Heartless within the thirteen floors of the System Sector. It would be advisable to have a level 100 Cure as a command, or a Curaga, as the Heartless are very dangerous. It would helpful to equip Oathkeeper, as the Keyblade's level 1 ability is Undo, which removes any negative status effects. It would be helpful to equip quick attacks that will cause massive damage to multiple Heartless, such as Judgement Triad. This System Sector is helpful for leveling up your Keyblades, along with filling your Stat Matrix, because of the stat chips you can buy with SP when you finish the thirteenth level.